What it Takes to Move On
by Lunar Midnight Ice
Summary: A series of stories from the characters of PSO, Ep. 1


"We're falling apart…I don't know how much longer…we'll be together…I'm sorry, dear, I've let you down. Please…forgive me." Those words haunted the young force every time he thought about going back down to Ragol. Those were the last words spoken to him by his partner and lover, before the pack of Boomas separated them, permanently. Of course, he'd have to go back down there, eventually, to help the future of man…but it's hard when someone so dear to you just perished there. With a heavy sigh in remembrance, and a quick prayer, he stepped into the portal to go down to the planet. Command given, and the transportation starts, his brown robes whipping violently in the energy flux the port creates.

The stomach-turning nausea that usually accompanied him after the trip was hardly noticeable, though, a mind too distraught with the pain of being so near to where his beloved left him. Deftly walking over the soft dirt and grass that made the path forward, too lost in his trance to pay much mind to where he's going. At the door, the big metal block slides open, and he numbly slides in. All seems too quiet, and his hunch proves right. As he stands surrounded by the vegetation and pleasant atmosphere the forest naturally has, a pack of the beastly Boomas comes out, surrounding the small boy quickly. "Oh, Reichal…damn it…I'll overcome them…for you." He whispers out, no louder than the gentle wind that surrounds him. Raising his polished cane, he shouts to the heavens that confine the spirit of his long lost. "This is for you!"

With a forced laugh, he sinks to his knees, the bloodied end of the cane on the ground to support his upper half. All around him, the pack of Boomas lie, burnt, beaten, and suffering as they bleed their last drops of life out of them. Trembling from the effort, the force stands up, nearly falling into a scorched carcass in the process. "There…this sector…is empty…" He pants, heading to anywhere but here. Almost at the door, he hits the ground, panting, unable to make himself go on, for the strain of spell casting and physical combat overtook him, and sent him into a deep, trance-like stupor.

The sun goes down. A day ends. Another page in history is made. Jei's page, though, is still being written. Dimly, he stands and tries to shake the exhaustion from his head, regaining his bearings on the unfamiliar planet. His head throbs with pain as he tries to recall why it is that the encounter took him down like that, when any other time, it'd be nothing too special for a force of his 'skill'. Intellectual brown eyes look down and take in his form, scanning for any injury that would have caused such an incident, but none can be found; not even a tear in his brown-black robes. Only one imperfection crossed his eye – a swatch of hot blood covering his crest on his front. Confused and concerned, he wipes off the life-fluids and flicks it to the ground with a swift finger motion, watching the drops fall. The red beads fall through the air, landing five feet below the hand, inside of a shining gold ring. Curiosity consumed, Jei stoops and grabs it. Upon a closer inspection of the item, his heart is wracked once again with another twang of the feeling of dear loss. Thus was a ring he'd known Reichal to wear, and he was certain it fell off her finger as her body was mutilated in the heat of the fight that took her from him. Eyes watering with the newfound grief, he turns about and heads back, past the carnage to the teleporter he came through. With much tension and sorrow, he mumbles the command for the port, and is whisked away to the 'safety' of Pioneer 2

"What?" Thundered the Principal, slamming his fists on the table. "Leave?"

"Yes, sir…I cannot go back…to Ragol. It's too much…" A stray hand goes to the ring, on a chain around his neck.

"But we NEED someone down there, now! The future is at stake here, boy!"

"I'm sorry, sir…but I'm not going back today…" Jei said, absently turning and leaving the office. Naught but a long bath and sleep entertained his mind, for anything else brought up his love, and his loss.

"Gah! Incompetent little shit!" Grunts the principal, tenderizing his desk all the more.

"Sir…" An assistant interrupted. "…Can't you feel what he's going through? I mean, with Rico missing and all…"

"I see…you're right." He said with some difficulty in controlling his anger. "Jei will get his time he needs. In the mean time, get me another hunter down there, NOW! We must press onward!"

"Yes sir!"

"Ahhhhh…" The ragged force sighed, slipping into the tub full of hot water. Down he slid, into the relaxing water to the nose, as he lost himself in thought. Soon enough, though, Reichal and the accident was all that he could think of…and thoughts lead to doubts, leaving him wondering what he could have done to save her as the event replayed in his troubled mind.

Sunny. Warm. Carefree. That's what life was like, and how it ought to be, while Reichal and Jei were together. From the time they were in training, they were friends at the beginning. Much time was spent together; the two did everything together, despite how incompatible some of their activities were. Jei would help her with her combat training, providing a little more help with reflexes, parrying, and general defensive techniques. Reichal would help Jei memorize proper casting procedures, and help him earn the focus he needed to sling his energies in the heat of battle. Focus on their job aside, it turned out they had a lot in common, and spent most off-time enjoying each other's company in some of their favorite pastimes. All in all, it seemed like they were meant for each other, and while she was alive, they were.

That fateful day started out like any other day seemed to be on Ragol. It was sunny, a few clouds rolling by here and there. A nice breeze kept everyone cool and refreshed, and the temprature stayed low enough for comfort, yet warm enough for going about freely; a day free of any worry, except the native animals. Reichal and Jei were near the teleporter they entered from, Jei on his knees with Reichal laughing at his case of 'teleporting sickness'.

"C'mon, Jei." She urged, her voice melodic.

"One…second. I'm still not used to this…" He croaked, standing on shaky legs.

"You'll never get used to it, at this rate. Now, come on!"

"Fine…lets go."

The two drew their weapons. Jei produced the cane that most new recruits on the Force Team wielded. Reichal, on the other hand, was a superior member of the Hunter Team, and therefore was granted a Sword. Six feet of deadly steel in the hands of hers made it even deadlier.

"You're small." Reichal joked, poking fun at his weapon-size.

"I'm sorry I'm not as well-endowed as you, dear." Came his standard reply.

"You're no fun." She sighs, heading into the forest. "Lets get done."

The couple walked in a bit deeper, the forest being oddly calm for it having been dubbed 'dangerous'. They trekked on and on for about an hour before Reichal stopped, bad tempered and bored to death.

"What the hell? Where is everything? I was told I'd be able to kill things, and goddamn it I am going to kill things! Here and now!"

"Calm down, Reichal, please…" Jei begged softly, hugging the taller woman close. "We're getting paid to walk through somewhere nice an' relaxing after all this time. How is it you can complain?" Timidly, he buries his face in her shoulder, the deep blue top she wore hiding his face like one would see a shy little child and his mother doing.

"Jei…!" Groan was all Reichal could do, at a loss for words. "…You're right, I'm sorry." She hugged him tight, one hand absent-mindedly stroking along his head through his cap.

The couple sank down to the grass, resting comfortably within' each other's arms. Their weapons lie, forgotten, off to the side as they cuddled time away, spending the remainder of the afternoon in that spot, just enjoying each other's presence. Time was short for people aboard Pioneer 2, so they took full advantage of the 'time off' they have been inadvertently granted. For hours, their two bodies mingled, letting their love be the only thing on their mind, and love be their only course of action. Before the duo realized it, it was already sunset on the planet, and people would be curious to their efforts on the planet by now. So, they arose and dusted themselves off and re-dressed to more 'professional' levels. Clothing does get in the way when you are with your intimate, significant other, after all.

"I'm getting hungry…" Jei stated as he picked up his cane, collapsing it back into its passive state and stowing it.

"When aren't you hungry? I swear, you'll eat me one of these days." Reichal said with a laugh. She quickly interrupted Jei before he could say anything, though. "I know what you're going to say. Don't be a pervert." She scolds.

"Awww…sorry. I love you, Reichal." Jei says, pouting some at her, knowing full well she can never stay mad at him when he does that.

"Its fine, Jei…calm down. I love you too…"

The two embraced again. Once again they became oblivious to the rest of the world, until their silence was broken by Jei's rumbling stomach.

"Ha ha…I'm really hungry, huh?" He asked softly, hugging her a little tighter. Another growl-rumble was heard.

"Jei…you little pig. That was pretty loud." Reichal said, disapprovingly.

"But, it wasn't me! I only did it once!" Jei pleaded, for it had not been him.

"Then who? Who was it?" She said, temper flaring up. In haste, she knocked Jei down as she pulled off their hug.

"Ouch…" Jei whined, rubbing his elbow he landed on in a vain attempt to make the pain stop. "Reichal…! It wasn't me, I swear…why don't you believe me?"

"Because there is no-one around! I know it wasn't me, so it had to be you!"

Jei looked up, hurt, eyes full of tears. But instead of looking at her face, he looked behind her, mouth agape in astonishment. "T-t-that!" He stuttered, pointing behind her.

"Oh, bullshit. There is so not anything behind me. I'm not falling for your childish games, Jei." Reichal remained oblivious to the Booma that was slowly creeping up on her; Jei was still trying to point it out. "Oh, come the fu-Ahhhh! Shit!" She screamed, glancing over her shoulder. The beast's snarling mouth was just back from her, a big-clawed paw up in the air, poised to strike her down. Reichal rolled out of the way with all due finesse, and drew out her sword. "Bastard!"

"Told you!" Jei gloated, getting to his feet.

"Whatever. I need a workout anyway. You don't provide much anymore." Reichal snapped, slashing the massive sword in front of her in a vain attempt to intimidate the beast.

It took a moment for Jei to realize the insult. "Hey!" He growls. Suddenly, all insult is forgotten, as the boy is far too busy drawing his cane as yet another Booma is spotted. "We got more of them!"

His statement was unnecessary, though, as more and more came, forming several groups. There must have been at least thirty of them. Only five bothered of them headed for Jei, while the rest enclosed the still hacking-and-slashing Reichal. Jei was beginning to feel sick again, in fear and in lust for the kill…though he wasn't too sure if it would be them or him lying on the floor. Reichal, on the other hand, showed no fear, for there was none to be felt just yet.

Reichal's blade made a great racket, hitting flesh, fur, and claws as she revolved around and around, striking wound upon would unto the horrid beasts. Her black eyes were alight with a warrior's passion, this kind of atmosphere being exactly the kind of welcome she wanted on this planet. Several Booma dropped to the ground around her feet, spitting blood onto the ground her and Jei once shared precious moments on, yet there were more to press in, keeping the knight busy.

Jei, on the other hand, was terrified of the creature's approach. Despite there only being a mere handful of them, that was one handful too much for the force to want to see alone, his savior already in dire straights herself. Steeling himself, he chanted the words and moved his hands in the fashion his spell working required, thrusting his cane at the approaching monstrosities with a shout. "Foie!" He cried, over and over, as blistering balls of pure flame rocketed out from his cane towards the beasts. The balls hit and earned loud cries from the burnt and terrified beasts, but as animals of instinct, they kept coming, intent on the successful killing of their prey. Weakness and stress started to claim him, making his head spin from the effort of his magic. Thinking for the long term, he gripped his cane tightly and rushed the Boomas, striking hard and sure at their weakened, burned bodies. Flesh ripped and blood and intestines poured out from the fatal wounds he struck them, the monsters flailing and crying madly, trying to strike at least one wound upon the boy who has ended their life so swiftly. One manages to claw at his cheek, making a meager slash right below his left eye. Blood began to trickle, slowly but surely. "Reichal!" He called out, tearing his eyes away from the gory scene he created, looking to the mass of corpse and clawing flesh around the girl.

"Jei…!" Came her response, labored with exhaustion. "…A little help, please…?" The hunter was sore, arms bearing several deep wounds, wounds that bled much blood. Her beautiful, perfect face bore scratches like Jei wore, but more in number and severity. Despite the pain she was feeling, she kept swinging her sword in vain effort to slay the many monsters that remain.

Jei could hardly suppress the thoughts running in his mind, imagining the two meeting the worst possible end imaginable. Oddly enough, it wasn't them both dying. It was one dying and the other going on, to live in the sorrow that was created by these events. Again, the boy went through the mystical procedure that was required for his magical powers. Several times again, he cries out "Foie!" Fireballs roast flesh and fry limbs, slaying beast after beast. Though something is amiss, Jei knows, for he cannot see the massive, swinging blade of Reichal's. "Reichal!" He calls out over the grunts and groans of the monsters, wanting so badly to know if she's okay, but he hears no response. The remaining beasts disperse, not wanting to get flamed any more than they already have. Left in the center of the ring of animal corpses was the lone girl, lying flat on her back, blood oozing out of her several, and extensive wounds. Jei rushed over to her, eyes filling with tears as he notes how much pain she'd be in.

"We're falling apart…I don't know how much longer…we'll be together…I'm sorry, dear, I've let you down. Please…forgive me." Reichal said weakly. She took a weak breath, sighed, and looked away.

"Reichal…? Reichal… Reichal!"

With a start, Jei awoke from his stupor, taking in a mouthful of soapy bathwater. Choking and sputtering, he rose up out of the water and grabbed his towel. "Damn…" He mutters, wrapping it around his lithe form as he left the tub.

Hardly dry, he was in his bedclothes and in bed, eager to just sleep the rest of his life away, to overcome all this pain that he's feeling. His large, luxurious bed, though, seems hard, uncomfortable, and quite cold without Reichal around any longer. It has been, but it feels worse tonight. Half the night goes by, tossing and turning, sleep hiding from the boy who desperately seeks it. Completely lost for what may bring sleep to him – as he refuses to take sleeping pills in fear of god knows what – he lets his mind wander to the scenes the two used to share in this bed. Overcome with the soothing relaxation that is love, he closes his eyes a little tighter, and falls asleep.

"Jei?" Sounds out a familiar, long lost melody of a voice. "Jei…!"

"Reichal?" Jei opens his eyes and looks around. Standing in a dark room, he's completely alone with himself…and his long lost. The two meet eyes, and slowly close in, meeting each other in a tender embrace. "Oh, Reichal…I knew you'd never leave me…"

"Jei…you silly boy. You saw it yourself…I have left."

"What…? Then how…are you…here with me now?" He asked as be removed himself from her, distraught. "…why…?"

"Because, I have something to tell you. That's why…as for how…I'm sure I'll disappear before long. You remember all those corny movies, don't you?" She forces a laugh, hoping it'll put his mind more at ease, yet it works not. "Jei…you need to stop worrying about me, day in and day out. I'm fine here…"

"But…but…I miss you!" He cries, unable to hold back his emotion any longer. "I need you here with me, forever!"

"Jei…I'm sorry, but it's not a choice. Memories, though, help a person stay around much longer. You'll have to go on, and just remember all the good times we shared, okay?" Reichal moved in close again and hug him tight, stroking over his head with the hand that isn't holding him.

Jei buries his face in her chest, sobbing uncontrolled. "…I can't!"

Reichal grunts, obviously getting annoyed with him in his dreams, too. She grabs him by the shoulders and flings him to the floor. "I said do it, damn it! Do it, or every goddamn day of yours will be nothing but misery!" She drew her sword and swung it at Jei, the blade coming to a stop just before his face. "C'mon, keep fighting…" She pleads softly, "For us…keep it going. Please." Obviously finished with her otherworldly message, she turns and walks off in the darkness, disappearing.

"Reichal…! No…"

Over and over came the loud, monotonous buzzing of Jei's alarm clock, waking him up suddenly from his short-lived dream. Panting for air, he's unable to keep his breath. "Reichal…? Did…you really…" He stares off out the window, looking deep into the recesses of space, down at the planet. "…Yeah."

In much hurry, he flings himself out of bed and goes and gets dressed. Today, he'll face his misery and overcome. At least, he plans to. Only time can really tell.


End file.
